A screed of a paving machine includes a main screed and two extender screeds, one on each side of the main screed, that may extend or retract relative to the main screed. The main screed and extender screeds are adjustable to form various paving configurations. A walkway is connected to the screed. The walkway may enable one or more operators to observe the paving operation, and also operate and control various functions of the screed.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0150651 to Joseph Voegele AG discloses a paving screed comprising a base screed and extension screeds. Each extension screed is supported via an extension guiding structure at a guidance fixed in the base screed such that each extension screed can be extended and retracted. A multiple point suspension is provided between the extension guiding structure and the guidance. A frame carrying the sole plate of the extension screed is arranged below the extension guiding structure. Substantially vertical adjustment assemblies make it possible to adjust the height position of the frame via drives. A lateral inclination adjustment assembly is provided structurally separated from the adjustment assemblies either for the frame or within the frame for the sole plate of the extension screed. However, the Voegele reference does not disclose a walkway for the paving screed.